


4:30 AM

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Flirting, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin wakes up at 4:30 every morning to get ready for work. Connor wonders why he wakes up so early every day.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	4:30 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get some fluff out today. I wrote this in like, an hour on my phone, so any typos and inconsistencies are my own. And it was based on a reddit post that I'll link in later when I'm on a proper computer.
> 
> I hope this story brings y'all a little joy today.
> 
> 💚 Tea

Connor inhaled softly when he felt the mattress shift beside him. His processors were still sluggish from being unexpectedly roused from stasis, but his internal clock told him it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Mmm. Gav?" he mumbled sleepily. Gavin hummed softly and slid an arm around Connor's waist before gently tugging him closer. 

"Shhhhhhh," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Connor's neck. "Go back to sleep. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Why're you waking up so early?" Connor mumbled as he settled back down. He hummed when Gavin squeezed his arm tighter around him and shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"Wanted a shower before work," Gavin grunted in reply. "Figured I'd set a couple early alarms to make sure I got my ass in there." Connor huffed a small laugh before yawning. Gavin hummed and ran his nose along his neck before giving it another soft kiss. Connor smiled as he drifted back to sleep, just barely registering Gavin's second alarm before feeling him pull away.

Gavin sighed and got out of bed. He hadn't wanted to wake Connor, but hopefully it wouldn't happen every time. He showered and got dressed before walking back over to Connor, watching him sleep for a moment as he adjusted his watch. Once secure, he leaned down and brushed Connor's unruly hair back to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Love you, babe," he whispered as he pulled away. Connor sighed softly in his sleep and stretched out a bit further as Gavin's thumb gently rubbed at his temple. Gavin smiled and gently stroked his fingers through his hair before pulling away.

**…::-::…**

It happened again a few days later. Connor woke to another alarm at 4:30 am and felt Gavin shift in bed to wrap an arm around his waist.

"'Nother shower?" Connor mumbled as he leaned back against Gavin. His boyfriend merely hummed in answer before pressing his face against his neck. Connor snickered and leaned back against him, humming in satisfaction when Gavin's hand snaked up his chest to grab his hand, entwining their fingers. Connor quickly fell back asleep but woke up briefly when Gavin rather reluctantly pulled away. He waited until he heard the shower turn on before falling back asleep.

**…::-::…**

Connor eventually got used to Gavin rising early. He barely woke up anymore, but if he did he always woke to Gavin slipping his arm over his waist and pulling him close. And five minutes later another alarm would go off and Gavin would begrudgingly get out of bed and get ready for work. He always fell back asleep before Gavin left for the day, but sometimes he felt him tenderly touch his forehead or cheek before he walked out the door.

One night, while they were cuddling on the sofa watching a rather predictable crime show, Connor decided he needed to ask Gavin about his alarms. He had his legs draped over Gavin's lap and Gavin had a hand resting on his calf, the other holding an almost empty bottle of beer, so neither of them would be going to bed anytime soon.

"Gav?" he murmured after a commercial break came on, not wanting to disturb the show. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Con." Gavin looked over at him and slid his hand soothingly up his leg. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just curious as to why you have two alarms set so close together. Is there a reason for that?"

Gavin hummed and quickly brought his beer up to his lips, finishing what was left in a few gulps before answering. He cleared his throat and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table as he said, "It's just more efficient for me. Not having enough time to fall back asleep that quickly means I'll actually be awake and not exhausted throughout the day."

"Gavin, you're _always_ exhausted though," Connor pointed out. "Don't you think setting your alarm to be twenty or so minutes later would help with that?"

"I've tried it," he mumbled, shrugging nonchalantly. "But it just made me feel more rushed and it wasn't worth the extra few minutes of sleep."

"Oh." Connor frowned a bit and turned his attention back to the TV. The show had come back on during their conversation, but neither had paid it any mind. "I'm sorry. I was just curious."

"Hey, no, it's alright," Gavin assured him. "I've just found this way to be less of a time crunch for me in the mornings. It gives me a little extra time for other things before going on with my day."

"Extra time for what?" Connor asked.

"Uh… showers, mostly," Gavin said, shrugging a little. "And sometimes I stop for breakfast."

"Oh." Connor looked down at Gavin's hand on his leg and smiled a little. "Well, I suppose that's alright then. Better for you to not feel so rushed in the morning and sacrifice a few minutes of sleep than to start your day in panic mode."

"Yeah, exactly." Gavin smiled and squeezed his leg. "Exactly." Connor smiled too and leaned in to kiss Gavin's cheek. Gavin turned at the last second and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Connor smiled into it and slid closer as Gavin gently tugged at his waist and pulled him onto his lap. He held him close as they ignored the show, Connor's arms wrapping around his shoulders as they gently fell against the couch together.

"Gav," he gasped as the man began to kiss and bite his way down his neck. "Gav— _oohhhhh, fuck._ "

Gavin smirked triumphantly as he nibbled on his collarbone. Connor didn't swear often, so when Gavin was able to get him to swear in bed he took it as a small victory.

"Gav, _please,_ " Connor whimpered.

"Please what, babe?" he asked teasingly, his tongue poking out to lap at his throat.

"Bed," Connor groaned as he tilted his head back, giving Gavin easier access to his neck. "Fuck, take me to bed."

"With pleasure, babe." He scooped Connor into his arms, humming in satisfaction as Connor whimpered and whined impatiently as he carried him to their bedroom.

**…::-::…**

Gavin groaned when his alarm went off at 4:30 am sharp the following morning. He turned over and shut it off and immediately curled up against Connor's back. Connor inhaled softly and pressed back against him, his skin warm against Gavin's stomach.

"Four thirty already?" he mumbled. Gavin just grunted in reply and took one of Connor's hands, threading their fingers together. Connor smiled softly and leaned back further against him, pressing their bodies as close together as he could.

"Is today a shower morning?" he murmured sleepily.

"Probably should be," Gavin grunted.

"Yeah. You don't wanna go in smelling like sex," Connor snickered. Gavin snorted softly and pressed a kiss to the back of Connor's neck.

"Probably not," he agreed, though he didn't make a move to pull away. "Wanna go in smelling like daisies."

"We don't have body wash that smells like daisies," Connor mumbled around a yawn.

"Figure of speech, Con." Gavin chuckled and kissed his neck again. "I'll go in smelling like pine trees."

"Mmm. Clean. Good." Connor pulled Gavin's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Love you."

"I love you too, babe," Gavin whispered just as his second alarm went off. He sighed dejectedly and let go of Connor to shut it off. Connor turned over onto his back to watch Gavin as he walked around the room, gathering up his clothes for the day. He paused when he felt eyes on him and turned to look at Connor.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at Connor and stared as Connor sat up. Normally he went right back to sleep after he got up for the day. Why was he still awake?

"I think it's sweet that you set an alarm five minutes before you're supposed to wake up just so you can cuddle me before work," Connor said after he sat up fully.

"Wha—"

"Gavin, I'm an advanced detective prototype literally made to solve crimes and detect patterns. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No," he mumbled, his cheeks heating just a bit. "How long have you known?"

"Five minutes." Gavin snorted and shook his head. "I only asked last night because I was hoping you'd give me some insight. And you did. But not in the way I'd expected."

"Well, you love that about me."

"I do." He smiled and made to stand up but Gavin stopped him. He walked over and gently squeezed Connor's shoulders, his clothes left on the floor again.

"Don't get up, babe," he murmured as he kept Connor in bed. "Go back to sleep, okay? I'll come back after I shower and kiss you goodbye."

"Whether I'm awake or not, right?" Connor asked as Gavin gently laid him back down in bed.

"Whether you're awake or not," he confirmed with a soft smile. He brushed Connor's hair out of his face before leaning down to kiss him, making it chaste. "Now get some rest, babe."

"And _you_ go shower," Connor snickered. "You kinda stink."

"Only because _you_ made me stink." Gavin scowled but it quickly morphed into a grin as Connor giggled. "See you in a bit, babe."

"Bye, Gav," Connor laughed, watching as his boyfriend bent down to pick up his clothes again and sauntered into the bathroom.

He was asleep again when Gavin emerged, clean and refreshed and ready for the day. Gavin adjusted the cuffs of his shirt before walking over to Connor's sleeping form on the bed. He smiled softly and brushed his curls out of his face again before placing a soft kiss to his temple.

"Love you, Con," he whispered to him.

"Love you too, Gav," Connor muttered sleepily. He stretched out lazily before falling back asleep, a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
